Hitting the Mark
by Ivy Kendall
Summary: Follow-up scene for episode 2.04 (I, Witness). When he fainted, she didn't get in the way. However, Sharon wanted to show Andy her understanding and support when he was ready to really listen, and with Provenza's help, she did just that.


"Private Party," Flynn read the sign on the door, "who's she trying to kid?"

Provenza chuckled as he pat Flynn on the back, "Well, she used our sign. That says something."

Andy nodded and knocked on the door to the LAPD firing range. He had no idea why he was requested to practice for his marksmanship qualifiers. Firing his gun was one of the few things he did right every single time. He hadn't failed a test yet, and he sure as hell didn't need practice time. Why Sharon had ordered he and Provenza to this practice session was beyond him. But orders were orders, and at this point he was beholden because she hadn't put his medical issues on report. He knew Sharon was by the book, so it was only a matter of time. He had to stay on her good side to see how bad it would be.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Sharon said with flare as she opened the door, then locked it again as soon as they had entered, and led them towards the bullpen.

Great, Flynn thought to himself, she's wearing her painted-on jeans again. Like watching her move in those was going to lower his blood pressure. He had no idea how he was going to hold it together between Sharon's ass and Provenza's needling and thoughts of his ex-wife and his daughter's wedding. They long day just became interminable, as far as he was concerned.

Sharon watched the set of Flynn's jaw and didn't like what she saw. The telltale red was creeping up his neck again, and she was afraid he was going to drop like a rock once more. She was really concerned for him and needed to get the show on the road. Nodding once, she put her hands on her hips and looked at both men. Provenza was in on the deal, so he looked his superior self. Flynn, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, and she really did feel badly that she made it worse for him, even if it was only momentarily.

"Okay, gentlemen. I've asked you here today so I can assess your capabilities with your firearms before your annual renewal."

"Ah, Captain," Flynn interrupted her, "first of all, we were ordered, not asked."

Sharon nodded, and crossed her arms while Flynn spoke, tilting her head to the side as an indication that she was indeed listening.

"And secondly, my renewal isn't for months yet. Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little?"

Provenza chuckled at the pun, but said nothing.

"Well Lieutenant, it's this or we find some other way to deal with your current situation. Which would you prefer?"

Flynn could feel his blood pressure rising again, "I knew it. You weren't going to let this go. It was just a matter of time, wasn't it!"

Sharon put her hand up to calm him down, a gesture she realized she had been doing quite a bit. "Andy, please don't get worked up. Let's keep this on the friend level, okay? I'm not your boss at the minute. I'm your colleague. Besides, I think you might enjoy this. Provenza, if you please."

"Certainly, Captain," he nodded dutifully before pushing a button to illuminate the targets at the back.

Flynn moved in towards his gun, then looked up as he adjusted his ear protection. Finally he saw what was going on and he laughed, a good belly laugh, for the first time. Sharon and Provenza shared a look of approval mixed with relief. They were worried for him, even if they didn't want to show it.

"Really?" Flynn asked, pointing to the full blown pictures down at the other end.

Sharon shrugged, "Well... how can I assess your skills if I don't see you aim at a person? It's not like the bad guys are black with bullseye circles on their chests."

Flynn nodded then turned back to look at the targets once again. The reason for the locked door made complete sense to him now. None of them wanted anyone to witness their targets. An outsider might not understand nor see the humour in their choice of pursuits.

Rios was first. All of them took their shots. Then the suspects in their latest case. Shampagne received an undo amount of attention, which amused Sharon greatly.

"Trying to work something out, boys?" she teased them.

"Ah, maybe you can say the same thing?" Provenza asked, as he pulled Sharon's next target up.

Sharon's jaw dropped, "Kris? You want me to shoot Kris?"

"Well, she is trying to take your little boy, Ma Raydor," Provenza cooed.

"Not likely," Sharon replied sharply before she hit the picture right between the eyes.

"Mama's pissed," Flynn stated as he chuckled.

Sharon's only response was to blow across the top of her pistol, bringing laughter from her companions.

"Okay, Andy. Round Two," Sharon said, and nodded to Provenza to bring up the next series of pictures.

Andy looked down and saw the image of his ex-wife.

"Where did you get that?"

"Never you mind," Provenza interrupted. "You just take the shot and put your anger and your attitude where it belongs, not on the rest of us."

Flynn lowered his gun and took off his ear protectors, signaling the others to do likewise. "Look, I'm sorry I've been such an ass. I didn't want to start taking pills for my blood pressure, because that's the first sign that I'm getting too old. This whole thing just has me so pissed. I shouldn't have been taking it out on the rest of you."

"It would annoy the hell out of me too," Sharon reached out and squeezed his arm as she spoke. "The price tag alone is a bit outrageous, but then being denied your rightful honour as her father? That's unacceptable, and we are here to help you make that right.

"As for the topic of you being too old... that's not true at all. Just let those pills help you to stay on top of your blood pressure so you can still be as effective as you always have been. Quite frankly, I need you, whole and dependable. I don't need you passing out or having a melt down."

"Yeah... about that... I don't want to be put on desk duty."

"Desk duty? Who said anything about you being put on desk duty?"

"It's just the standard response to this kind of thing."

"Andy, have you not worked with me long enough to see my responses to situations are rarely 'standard'? I assess the situation, look at things from various angles, and then decide the course of action which has the best outcome for all parties involved. I see no benefit to anyone in putting you on desk duty. I need you doing what you do. I just need you not having a heart attack in the process. Are we clear on that one?"

"I... I don't know what to say... thank you just doesn't seem enough."

"Come here," Sharon said, and pulled him into a hug.

Andy went willingly, pulling her close and breathing deeply of her scent. Provenza tipped back and forth on his shoes, looking everywhere except at his embracing colleagues. He was no dummy when it came to the tension surrounding Sharon and Andy.

"I'm with you every step of the way, Andy," Sharon said quietly into his ear. "Anything you need... anything. You ask, you hear me? Ask. I won't judge, I won't criticize, and I definitely won't put you out to pasture."

Andy sighed, and squeezed her tighter, already feeling her calming presence invade his soul.

Provenza cleared his throat after a few minutes, "Are we going to keep doing this, or do I have to leave and adjust that sign outside the door."

Sharon and Andy chuckled again, then pulled apart.

"Okay, let's do this and make the old grump happy," Andy said, adjusting his ear protectors again.

"Not grumpy to me," Sharon replied, "and he won't be for a whole month."

"No? Why?"

"Never you mind," Provenza shut him down, getting a giggle from Sharon, "just shoot the bitch so we can continue."


End file.
